Untouchable Blush
by DegrasssiIlove
Summary: What Eli and Clare do while Fiona is working it out with Adam.  Read my story Need you Now before you read this.  ELI'S POV


**READ THIS NOTE! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY STORY NEED YOU NOW, THEN READ IT FIRST!**

**Remember how I wanted to do a one shot with Eli and Clare after my story of Need you Now during the part were Eli and Clare leave? Well this is it! You guys will like it! I hope you do at least… **

**Without further delay, here it is!**

I followed slowly behind her as she walked to my car, tears steaming down her cheeks.

Once we both made it to my car, I patted the spot next to me, indicating for her to come closer to me.

She looked at me, up and down, then frowned and turned her attention to the window of my car.

I didn't understand this sudden Anger she had towards me, but I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked softly moving closer to her to grab her arm.

When I touched her, she flinched and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Talk to me." I demanded angrily. My voice was impatient and sour.

"Just take me home." She sobbed, wiping some tears from her face.

I did not object to her request, mostly because I was afraid she would have a break down if I didn't.

Once we arrived at her house, I locked the doors so she couldn't get out. She gave me a death glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unlock the damn doors!" She practically screamed.

"No. Not until you talk to me. I have all night Clare. You do too, seeing as your parents cars are not here." I smirked at her anger.

She came over to me and started hitting me weakly. She probably thought she was hurting me as she repeatedly hit my chest, but it was... Far from pain.

I grabbed her hand before she could strike again and pushed her to lie down.

She looked up at me with curious eyes; confused. I smirked at her breathing, her chest hitting my chest as she inhaled and exhaled.

I leaned down a kissed her gently, but she had other thoughts in mind.

She crashed her lips on mine harder, demanding me. She started to undo my tie and then popped off some buttons on my shirt.

I moaned at the feeling to which she let my lips go and pushed me off of her, only to wrap her legs around my waist.

"I can't believe Adam was yelling at me. I just... He makes me so upset Eli! How could he even think I would tell Fiona he was an FTM just to make him unhappy?"

"Clare," I sighed, "he's just upset that she didn't show up at the party. Plus, he's drunk. He didn't mean any of that. I'm sure..." I kissed her lips one more time.

"Your right. I'm sorry for not talking to you because of that." She ran her fingers up and down my chest. "So... Can I stay with you tonight? I mean- my parents aren't home and um- I don't want to be alone. But I- I get it if you can't because you uh have to take Adam-" I cut her off by kissing her forcefully; breathlessly.

"Clare. Shut up. You can stay with me." I smirked while she blushed and removed her body from mine.

I drove back to the party and before I could get out, Clare had her hand on my jeans. She is going to create a problem...

Her lips were on my neck before I could slap her hand away, and suddenly I felt my body get hot.

I cleared my throat and opened the door to my car and stepped out into the night air.

As I walked up to Adam, I saw that he was making out with Fiona... Oh great.

I coughed and they both broke apart to look at me, blushing.

I started rambiling about how I couldn't take Adam because Clare's parents were not home, hoping they wouldn't notice that I was desperate to get Clare alone with me.

Fiona kindly said that she would take him home.

I started walking off but was stopped by a giggly voice.

"Have fun with Clare, Eli! Play safe!" Fiona giggled.

I turned around, blushed, and speeded up my walk.

Once I got back in the car, Clare was looking me up and down, laughing.

"What?" I asked, wanting to understand what was so funny.

She pointed to me and I looked down.

My tie was undone, along with my shirt, and my pants were incredibly tight...

I looked away; blushing for god knows how many times I have today.

**Did you guys enjoy? Let me know! I need reviews! NEED THEM! Wow… That sounded desperate! But I do! So review on this!**


End file.
